


Kidnapping, Emphasis on Kid

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [13]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Bruce are kidnapped and she has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping, Emphasis on Kid

Darcy shook her head. At this point, she should just start a betting pool on when she would get kidnapped that month. She was just the fetch-and-carry girl to the media, but when it came down to it, Darcy was the glue that kept the team together. She’s the one who insisted on family dinner, movies, and bonding. Without her, the team would be a fucking mess. Of course, that mean that when she did get kidnapped, the whole team tended to take it a little personally. Really, Darcy had just started warning kidnappers, it only seemed fair at a certain point.

These guys she didn’t warn. Whatever they got they had coming to them. Not only had they infiltrated the labs and grabbed her, but they’d grabbed Bruce too. Someone had managed to piece together that the Avengers went a little batty about Darcy getting kidnapped and someone else realized that the only possible explanation for that was she was dating one of them. Which was a little insulting, but they weren’t wrong. She was dating two of them. Darcy, Bruce, and Tony had been in a relationship for months and this time when they had kidnapped her, they’d handcuffed her to Bruce. Which, she had to admit, was a little ingenious on their part. A great way to decommission the Hulk was to chain him to his ladylove. Which meant Darcy was handcuffed to a frighteningly serene, almost meditative Bruce. She leaned over and whispered,

“Hey Bruce?”

“Hm?”

“I was just thinking, there’s pretty good odds we’re—well, at least I’m going to get my ass handed to me pretty quick here. And I know that when that happens, there tends to be a lot of smashy smash and throwing things and a certain level of destruction.”

“Working hard to prevent that right now.”

“I know. I was just thinking, you know, when you inevitably throw me out of the way because something comes flying at me, maybe throw me gently?”

Bruce cracked an eye open and looked at her,

“Darcy, I always try to throw you gently.”

“Yeah, but like, gently-er.”

“…Darcy?” He asked. Darcy was fidgeting. She only did that when she was nervous. Granted they were in the middle of a kidnapping so a little nervousness was warranted, but he’d seen her on proof-of-life videos in a kidnapping. One time she’d just pulled out a deck of cards and started playing solitaire. Now, though, she was playing with a loose string on her shirt, biting the inside of her lip. He frowned at her, “Darcy, what’s wrong?”

“I mean, this isn’t quite how I planned on telling you and I really wanted Tony to be here, but—“

The door flew open and the team rushed in. Considering how amazing the kidnappers should have been, reaching the labs and everything, they were taken out pretty quickly. Natasha had her thighs around one man’s face and Clint had buried an arrow in another before Tony even got a repulsor blast in. In less than ten minutes, the bad guys were incapacitated and Bruce was fiddling with the handcuffs. He had them off in seconds and Darcy rubbed her wrist,

“Thanks big guy.”

Tony walked over to them, sauntering, “Well, I don’t know about you all, but that was a great way to break up the boredom of the day. Who’s up for pancakes?”

“Yeah, certainly made for a good change of pace,” Darcy said with an easy smile. He helped her up off the floor. Bruce was already standing and he looked at Darcy intensely,

“Was there something you were going to tell us?”

“Hm?” She asked, but the look on her face said she knew exactly what he was talking about. Tony flipped his faceplate up and looked between them,

“Something wrong, sweet Darcy of mine?”

“Not wrong, per se. Just…um…unexpected?”

“Go on…” said Tony, clearly suspicious of what she was going to say. As Darcy opened her mouth, she saw Bruce already putting the puzzle together,

“So, I’m pregnant.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. Bruce blinked.


End file.
